1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an electric connecting device arranged midway of a signal line which puts out signals to various electrical appliances, for connecting said line in a continued state electrically, and particularly for ensuring an accurate electrical connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
An airbag device for protecting men in a vehicle from the impact during a head-on collision is conventionally known. This airbag device, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 61-71556, for example, is provided with an airbag arranged in front of seats, an inflator for inflating the airbag by filling the airbag with a gaseous body by ignition and a collision sensor for detecting the collision of vehicles. At the time of the collision of vehicles, a battery (power source) in the car supplies power to the inflator, whereby the inflator is ignited and the airbag is inflated. Thus, men in the car are prevented from colliding with a front windshield, a steering wheel, etc.
In order to ensure a normal operation of a system, the conventional airbag device is equipped with a trouble diagnosing device whereby the outbreak of any abnormal continuity in a main circuit is indicated to a man in the vehicle so that an immediate repair can be made. This trouble diagnosing device is so designed that a main circuit connects a collision sensor and an inflator to a battery, electric potential at a specified part of the main circuit is led to a potential detecting part by a sub-circuit and an abnormal continuity, such as breaking, a short-circuit, etc., of the main circuit is detected at the potential detecting part as a potential change in the main circuit.
In the case where a sensor side and a battery side in the main circuit are connected electrically and in the case where a joining part to the main circuit and the potential detecting part in the sub-circuit are connected electrically, an electric connecting device which comprises a combination of a connector and a connector joining member having a connector joining part which joins said connector is generally used. By the connection of the connector joining member and the connector, the desired electrical connection is obtained.
However, due to the carelessness of an operator and other causes, it sometimes happens that the connector is not connected normally and accurately to the connector joining part of the connector joining member. In such a case, the main circuit assumes a broken state at the electric connecting device and therefore the airbag device cannot perform its function accurately.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned drawbacks of the conventional device.